The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular an electric screwdriver.
In most applications, electric screwdrivers may be guided with one hand. The torque and contact pressure to be applied by the user are typically low. A pistol grip is adequate for these applications and allows for a compact and simple design. In individual application cases, e.g., when fastening sheet metal using screws, a higher contact pressure is required. For these types of applications, the user may hold the electric screwdriver with his other hand on a detachable additional handgrip that the user can fasten near the tool receptacle.
The hand-held power tool according to the invention, e.g., an electric screwdriver, has a tool receptacle for holding a tool along an axis. A housing has a grip area for a first hand. The grip area has a support section for the thumb and index finger in a plane with the axis and a shaft section for gripping around on one side of the plane. A contact surface for a second hand, which is arranged facing away from the tool receptacle and on another side of the plane, is inclined between 80 degrees and 100 degrees to the plane.
The contact surface makes it possible for a user to exert an additional contact pressure on the tool, e.g., in which the ball of the second hand presses against the contact surface. Although it is possible to initiate greater force with the ball of the hand than with the hand span between the thumb and index finger, studies surprisingly showed that the arrangement of the contact surface offset from the axis and the grip area for the hand span in the plane with the axis is perceived to be more ergonomic in the case of long usage. The selected inclination prevents the hand from slipping off the device or the second hand from slipping against the first hand.
One embodiment provides that the contact surface has a dimension of at least 1.2 cm perpendicular to the plane.
One embodiment provides for the support section for the thumb and index finger to be arranged in a recess of the housing.
The following description explains the invention on the basis of exemplary embodiments and figures.